Huang Lee
Huang Lee es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece como el protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Huang, de veinticinco años de edad, proviene de Hong Kong, China, en donde su padre era un rico líder de las triadas. Además fue detenido en dos ocaciones: durante el 2002, por la falsificación de marcas, y en el transcurso del año 2005, por el cargo de robo de vehículos. Historia Tras la muerte de su padre, Huang Lee debe volver a Liberty City para darle una famosa espada llamada Yu Jian a su tío Kenny, lo que aseguraría su puesto como el siguiente líder de las triadas chinas. Al llegar en un jet privado al aeropuerto de la ciudad, se encuentra con un Admiral violeta, del cual bajan dos personas, diciendo que son mandadas por su tío para llevarlo. Justo en el momento en que Huang se dispone a moverse, es emboscado por dos coches negros, de los cuales se bajan varias personas y empiezan a disparar a todos, y una de las balas impacta en el ojo izquierdo de Huang, perdiendo así la conciencia. Al despertar, se da cuenta de que está en uno de los coches de los atacantes, quienes piensan que esta muerto. La herida de su ojo hizo que su rostro se llenara de sangre. Uno de los atacantes se da vuelta para comprobar su estado, y le dice al conductor que Huang está muerto, y que se deshagan de el, por lo que se dirigen al río Humboldt, y tiran el coche allí, con Huang dentro. Kenny Lee ---- Yu Jian Al caer el coche al agua, Huang queda encerrado dentro, y logra escapar rompiendo el vidrio de la parte trasera. Al salir, se dirige a un pequeño muelle, y decide ir a ver a su tío y explicarle la situación. Se sube a un coche que encuentra ahí, y se dirige al Sum Yung Gai, uno de los locales de Kenny. Al llegar, su tío se sorprende de verlo con vida, y le pregunta si tiene la espada, a lo que Huang responde diciendo que probablemente los asaltantes se la hayan robado. Kenny se enoja mucho, ya que la espada era un regalo que iba a hacerle al líder de las triadas, Hsin Jaoming, lo que aseguraría su puesto como sucesor. Cuando se tranquiliza, le dice que tiene un apartamento preparado para él, y que vaya allí. .]] Pursuit Farce Huang recibe un correo electrónico de su tío diciendole que vuelva al Sum Yung Gai. Allí, Kenny le dice que habló con Hsin, y que éste le dijo que al no entregarle la espada tendrá que sufrir algunas consecuencias. Huang se disculpa, y le pregunta como puede ayudar, por lo que lo manda a hacer un recado para el. Huang debe ir a Downtown Broker para buscar a un par de hombres que Kenny mandó a que siguieran a unos policías, que a su vez estaban inspeccionando una película que éste estaba financiando. Al llegar, se encuentra con una chica llamada Ling Shan, quien dice ser la última de los hombres de Kenny, ya que unos policías los habían atacado. Ésta se sube al coche, y a los pocos segundos aparece la policía. Huang los evade, y va a su apartamento, en donde se despide de Ling, quien decide llevarle el coche a Kenny. ".]] Under the Gun Al volver con su tío, éste le dice que al no poder regalarle la espada a Hsin como prometió, ha tenido que renunciar al puesto como sucesor del jefe de las triadas. Huang lamenta oírlo, aunque lo consuela diciendo que el puesto como sucesor, y la espada son recuperables, pero su padre sigue muerto. Kenny le agradece el comentario, y le dice que unos pandilleros que creen que está acabado están molestando a sus locales. También le dice que le parece hora de que comience a entrenarse con las armas. Huang se dirige con la "maestra de armas", quien resulta ser Ling. Ésta le dice que le muestre su mejor puñetazo sobre un muñeco que había allí. Luego de pegarle varios puñetazos y una patada, Ling le da una pistola, y Huang la usa para dispararle al muñeco hasta destruirlo. .]] Justo al terminar, aparece Kenny muy furioso, diciendo que unos pandilleros estaban atacando uno de sus locales. Ling le dice que no se preocupe, que enseguida se encargaban de eso. Huang la acompaña hasta un contenedor de basura, en donde encontrará una pistola escondida. Al llegar al local que estaban atacando, se encuentran con un encargado del local, quien les dice que el jefe había sido raptado, y estaba en el techo. Al tratar de seguir por un callejón, aparece un pandillero, quien les dice que le digan a Kenny que la ciudad pertenecía a ellos, y dispara a Ling en la cara, matándola. .]] Huang se sorprende, y mata a todos los pandilleros que se encuentran ahí, hasta que llega al techo y rescata al gerente. Payback Kenny admite que lo recientemente ocurrido es preocupante. Huang le contesta que no puede creer que Ling esté muerta, aunque el tío le responde que no se refería a eso, si no a los ataques de los pandilleros. Huango sorprendido le pregunta como puede ser tan frío, y éste le responde que todos los días muere gente. Luego le dice que les haga pagar a esos pandilleros, y que vengue a Ling. en la estación de policía.]] Al llegar a su guarida en Steinway, un pandillero le pregunta a Huang que hace ahí, a lo que le responde que nadie se mete con su familia, y lo comienza a perseguir por las calles de la ciudad, hasta un callejón en el que mata a todos los pandilleros. The Wheelman El hijo de Hsin, Chan Jaoming ha tenido el descaro de pedirle al tío Kenny que trabaje para él. Huang comenta que trabajando para él, quizas recupere el favor de Hsin, pero éste le responde diciendo que no hay mucho honor en trabajar para Chan. Sin embargo, Huang sí podría trabajar para el. Chan necesita tres coches para una carrera (un 500 XRL8, un Resolution X y un Hellenbach) estacionados en Dukes y en Broker, y la fecha de entrega fue el día anterior, por lo que Huang deberá darse prisa y robar los tres coches antes de que se acabe el tiempo. Al robar cada coche, deberá llevarlo al garaje de Chan. Chan Jaoming ---- Pimp His Ride Al llegar al garaje de Chan Jaoming, Huang se presenta, y le pregunta si su padre ya lo nombró jefe. Chan responde que aún no, pero que el puesto estaba asegurado. Aunque para poder lograrlo necesitaría el apoyo de los Tongs. Éstos apoyaban a Zhou Ming, aunque si ganaba la mayor carrera de la ciudad, estos lo apoyarían. Whack the Racers Jackin' Chan Zhou Ming ---- Stealing the Show Flatliner Bomb Disposal Driven to Destruction Kenny Lee ---- Tricks of the Triad Natural Burn Killer Recruitment Drive Carpe 'Dime' Store Wars Copter Carnage Chan Jaoming ---- Raw Deal Wade Heston ---- The Tow Job The Tail Bagging the Dogs Weapons off Mass Distraction Street of Rage Operation Northwood Hsin Jaoming ---- Trail Blazer The Offshore Offload One Shot, One Kill By Myriads of Swords A Shadow of Doubt Friend or Foe? Wade Heston ---- Torpedo Run Scrambled Zhou Ming ---- Cash & Burn Dragon Haul Z The Fandom Menace So Near, Yet Sonar Kenny Lee ---- Kenny Strikes Back Missed the Boat? Chan Jaoming ---- Sa-Boat-Age Counterfeit Gangster Slaying with Fire Lester ---- Double Trouble Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! Convoy Conflict See No Evil Rudy D'Avanzo ---- Grave Situation Steal the Wheels The World's a Stooge Oversights Hsin Jaoming ---- Arms Out of Harm's Way The Wages of Hsin A Rude Awakening Wade Heston ---- Evidence Dash Wi-Find Kenny Lee ---- Rat Race Chan Jaoming ---- Clear the Pier Zhou Ming ---- Hit from the Tong Wade Heston ---- Salt in the Wound Categoría: Protagonistas Categoría: Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars